Home
by timbodrake
Summary: When Keith Kogane goes out on the mission to be the first human to walk on Mars he ends up some trouble. His crew is killed and he is kidnapped by some people with funny looking ears. (this is a Klance fanfic, if you don't like, don't read)


some people say that you get an amount of luck in your life. that if you're super lucky one time it'll take some time before you're lucky again, or that if you've been unlucky your whole life you'll one day get extremely lucky, or have lots of luck over a period. Keith Kogane fully believed this. His life had been awful, until now. now he was the first man to ever walk on Mars. the feeling was amazing. the planet looked so bare and suddenly a fear sliced through Keith. he was the _first_ person to ever walk here, to be here and that scared him.

He waved his hand in front of him, and it almost felt like he was moving in water. he slowly took a step forward, the test glasses in his hands. He also had a little robot that could dig down in the earth and then bring up some samples. with a shaking hand he pulled the little robot up from his pocket and pressed a button on it. It immediately started to dig down into the ground and Keith stared in amazement as that happened. He had been so isolated the last few years that he hadn't really kept up with the humans new technology.

Suddenly he heard something that made the hair in his neck rise. It was a loud ear splitting noise that made him drop the test glasses and cover his ears with his hands. Luckily for the gravity- or more rather not gravity -it didn't reach the ground and break. He groaned loudly and could vaguely hear someone talking- his crew. they were still onboard the ship. _The ship._ He widened his eyes slightly and the started to run as fast as he could back- something that wasn't really fast.

"Kogane get back here at once, we dont know what it is yet but it's nothing good."

he could hear Shiro's voice speak, his voice coming from somewhere in his helmet.

"Is...Is Pidge there?" Keith gasped as he suddenly was hit by something and was thrown forward. "She may know." He continued as he stumbled up on his feet, not letting whatever that hit him stop him.

"Kogane we're losing connection with you." Shiro's voice seemed so far away and Keith started to panic.

"Shiro, if I dont get back," he started but was stopped by a growl from Shiro.

"Don't you dare die on me Kogane." he said almost threatening. Keith turned his head to see if he could get a look at what was attacking him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. it was a big spaceship (was it a spaceship? it looked like one). It didn't look like anything from earth though. But aliens didn't exist… right?

"Shiro do you see what I see?" Keith asked, but he got no answer. He heard an explosion and couldn't do anything but watch as his ship was shot down with all the crew members inside; Hunk, Pidge.. Shiro.

"NO!" he yelled and ran towards the ship that now was just a burning mess and was again hit by something. He tried to get up but realized that was out of the picture. His arms and legs were bound tightly to his body something that caused that he couldn't move.

The alien ship (was that seriously what he was gonna call it?) landed before him and he could see a red, blue, yellow, orange, green and black lion painted on its side along with the word 'voltron'. He hadn't time to wonder what it meant since suddenly he saw feet moving towards him. He tensed but tried to not show his fear. if he closed his eyes and pretended he was dead they wouldn't care about him?

"should we kill him?" he heard a woman's voice say. _they're speaking english? how?_

"what's the point with that?" he heard another voice say, this one belonging to a male.

"I suppose you're right." he heard the woman huff. "bring him to the ship." suddenly large hands were lifting him up. Keith couldn't do anything but to lay limp as he was thrown over a shoulder. He realized that this might only be his chance to get away and started to struggle in the grip. The person (or thing?) that was holding him didn't even tighten the hold, just continued to walk. It wasn't long after his helmet was pulled of his head. Keith widened his eyes and grabbed after it as he fought for air. A syringe pierced his skin on his right side of his neck and Keith's body felt totally numb, but at the same time it was burning. A scream tore itself from his lips and he didn't even register himself being dropped. After what seemed like hours the pain faded away. Till Keith's surprise he found that he could breathe although his vision was blurry and made it hard for him to see.

"why-" his throat was dry and it hurt slightly to speak. He cleared his throat something that put him in more pain and then spoke again. "why am I here?"

"You're not in the place to ask questions."

Keith furrowed his eyebrows and slowly got his hands under him and lifted his body up. He pulled his knees up towards his chest but before he got to move anymore he was stopped by something that suspiciously seemed like a sword- and it was pointing right towards his throat, forcing him to lift his head up and glare at the person above him. Since he'd been stopped like that he was in an uncomfortable position, practically kneeling in front of the woman he figured had been the one that spoke earlier. Keith narrowed his eyes. "Answer me!" he shouted frustrated. His little anger burst out made the woman push the sword towards Keith's neck, the blade piercing his skin making a little drop of blood run down his neck.

"Why are you here?" she asked and Keith finally managed to see her properly, his vision clearing. She had dark skin but white hair. on her cheeks she had two marks that looked like wings and was glowing weakly. he could see another person - a male - behind her that looked a little like her although his skin was a little paler.

"I was on a mission with my crew." Keith replied. He was a little afraid to swallow not wanting the blade to cut deeper into his skin.

"where are you from?"

Keith couldn't help but feel that he was getting interrogated. "Earth."

"lock him up."

"wait what?" Keith was hauled to his feet by two other people and then dragged somewhere. Keith was feeling dizzy (the drug they'd given him, he thought) and didn't put up much of a fight although the words he said might made up for it.

Keith didn't realize he'd passed out until he woke up again. He groaned and tried to sit up only to find out that his hands were cuffed, the short chain planted in the wall behind him. Suddenly something cold hit him which made him tug unconsciously at the cuffs and gasp.

" _what the-_ "

"you're awake!" it was a voice that sounded strangely happy and at the same time comforting. It was the male he'd seen earlier.

"what did you throw on me?" Keith questioned with a growl. He was soake- _why wasn't he wearing his clothes?_ He wore now a ugly white oversized sweater where the sleeves were so loose that they were almost hanging down on his elbows and a shorts with lots of holes in it. Rest of his body was bare.

"space juice!" the male replied, still just as cheerful.

"what happened to my clothes?" Keith asked, now speaking a little louder.

"curiosity killed the cat." the man said bluntly.

" _what?_ "

"don't they say that where you're from? whatever, all I mean is that you shouldn't ask so many questions."

Keith frowned. "why am I here?" he didn't care if the other person didn't wanted him to ask- Keith wanted answers.

"my sister wanted slaves."

"I'm not a slave-"  
"and you just so happened to be there so.." he'd continued as if Keith hadn't spoken at all.

"so..?"

"well, we took you."

Keith huffed. "you can't just take people like that. that's not allowed."

"does it seem like we care?" the other said and folded his arms over his chest. "I won't answer any more of your stupid questions."

Keith rolled his eyes. "then answer a question that isn't stupid at all. what's your name?"

The other person grinned. "the names Lance."

"where are you from?"

"Altea. I don't believe you've heard of the place since its outside your solar system."

Keith sighed and sat up so that his back was leaned against the wall and his knees pulled up to his chest. His hands were still hanging painfully over his head, cuffs digging into his flesh.

"could you remove the cuffs?" Keith asked, suddenly feeling awfully vulnerable.

"sorry, captain ordered me not to." Lance said and shrugged.

"the captain… was that the woman?" Keith questioned.

"yes."  
"and that's your sister?"

"yupp."

"what's wrong with your ears?"

"mhm- what? there's nothing wrong with my ears!" Lance protested. "it's you who has funny ears. they're round!"

"yours look like elf ears." Keith yawned his eyes feeling heavy again.

"what's an elf?" was the last thing he heard Lance say before he passed out.

 _ **( okay, so sorry if this is sorta heavy to read, and sorry for all the grammar mistakes..I started to write this like a year ago and it was for a school assignment. At that time I were only just starting to actually learn proper english (because lol, I was too lazy to try before), and it isnt until like chapter four or five it actually becomes more...adulty because I started to continue it now after me and my friend figured we were gonna make a comic out of this plot (check out our acc on instagram, /spacepirxtes). I wont write too mature themes ( I havent decided yet though ) cause lol Im just a fourteen year old boy,, but this will probably have a more mature plot than the comics )**_


End file.
